The invention relates to a air supply orifice or vent arrangement designed for use in a vehicle, in particular in a motor vehicle.
The side air supply orifices and center air supply orifice in motor vehicles are generally permanently attached to a support or some other rigid component, for example, an instrument panel or dashboard, and are frequently in the impact region of the head of the driver or front seat passenger in the event of a crash. The air supply orifice is usually plugged into the air duct which is formed in the support, for which reason the air duct widens in the plug-in region. The center air supply orifice is particularly critical here, since, owing to the highly shortened installation space between the air-conditioning system and the dashboard, there is typically a block-like configuration of the air supply orifice arrangement, for structural reasons.
According to one known design, the air supply orifice is plugged from the outside onto the air duct which is formed as part of the support, and the air supply orifice bears directly against the support. In the event of a crash, significant head injuries may arise with the known air supply orifice arrangements.